Although never held jointly until now, the "Eighth International Skin Carcinogenesis Conference (ISCC)" and the "Third International Hormel Institute Frontiers in Cancer Research Symposium (IHIFCRS)" traditionally focused on novel aspects of cancer development in the skin and other organ sites. Technical advances in molecular and cellular biology and computational biology have contributed to the clarification of the mechanisms by which normal cells progress to malignancy. The goal of this joint conference is to provide a scientifically driven symposium involving didactic sessions and facilitating discussions regarding molecular and cellular targets of cancer causation and prevention and to provide a forum for exchange of the most recent and relevant information on the biological, cellular, and molecular changes that occur during tumor development. Newer technologies such as computer modeling of protein/protein interactions and small-molecule/protein interactions will also be highlighted and a substantial translational focus will also be included. [unreadable] [unreadable] Each of these conferences is significant. Investigations into the mechanisms of cancer development have led to many hallmark discoveries and a continued sharing of ideas and information through an interactive conference format continues to foster the creation of new ideas and concepts thus leading to improved strategies for cancer intervention and prevention. This conference is intended to bring together individuals from major laboratories in Europe, Japan, Korea, China, and the United States who are actively engaged in research on the mechanisms of cancer development, including skin cancer, in order to foster greater interaction, communication and collaboration. The conference is scheduled for October 4-7, 2008 in Austin, Minnesota. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]